Love's Surprises
by ClanPan-goldenBoyMan
Summary: Sonic turns Amy down. So Amy gets lost and makes new friends and when Sonic sees her again his feelings changed but she doesn't want him anymore. So he tries to get her back. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Love's Surprises chapter 1

Hey! I bet there are tons of these kinds of stories… anyways, there are characters I made up here! If ya wanna know who they are, READ! Please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Sears but I do own MY characters.

Now on with the story!

Amy was walking along the hectic streets of Station Square. She was looking for her blue hero as usual.

An idea then entered her head. "Oh, what if I buy new, better clothes! I'll look prettier and Sonic will just fall for me!"

Luckily, she was just across from Sears. She ran across the street, nearly causing a car crash.

After a half hour, Amy had picked out the clothes she thought were wonderful looking.

She had a twinkling look in the pits of her eye. "Oh Sonic… he's just gonna love my new outfit!"

She ran to her apartment with the bags at hand, and pulled out her new clothes. When she was done, she observed herself.

Amy was wearing a magenta tank top, blue jean shorts and black high-heeled boots but the same hair burette.

A blue streak flew past cars outside and she then knew. "Sonic!" She shouted and she ran out her apartment.

Amy ran outside to see Sonic running to Emerald Beach.

_At Emerald Beach_

Sonic, Haze, Shadow and Knuckles were just talking like normal friends. They were just talking 'bout stuff like the Chaotix and guy stuff. Haze then asked something to Sonic.

"Hey, ya gonna ever ask Amy out? I mean, I know she follows around, but maybe just give 'er a chance." Shadow and Knuckles leaned in to see what the answer would be.

Before Sonic could answer, he heard a loud shout. "SONIC!" He whipped around to see Amy running up to him.

She gave him a bone-crushing hug and Sonic looked like he was gonna gag. She let go and smiled at him.

Sonic knew that smile. "Whaddya want Amy?" He asked flatly, not taking any notice to her clothes.

"Will you take me out to a date or something?" She asked hopefully. He got annoyed and yelled,

"NO! My god, what is wrong with you? I HATE YOU and don't bother asking me anymore!"

She stood there stunned about what he said. "Wha-what? Sonic…" She reached out for him but he pushed her into the sand.

Haze, Knuckles and Shadow watched this, stunned. Amy burst out crying and ran away.

"SONIC! Why the hell you do that! That was mean!" Haze yelled. She was Amy's best friend and hated her getting hurt.

"Yeah and what if she doesn't come back? YOU'LL be in trouble then." Knuckles chided.

Sonic laid back and watched the sun set. "She'll be back… for me." He shuddered at that thought but enjoyed the sunset.

_A Little Outside of Station Square_

It was nighttime when Amy found herself by some ware houses or something very close to that. She couldn't tell through all her tears.

She could tell a river was close by. It seemed like she was by the Chaotixs' office.

She wiped away her tears and tried to get up, but she just couldn't from all the running and crying she went through.

After about ten minutes she finally managed to get up and walk around.

The night was cool and sent chills up her and she tried to warm herself up, but no luck.

She stopped and looked to find the Chaotixs' office wasn't here. _'I thought maybe they could help me.'_

She sat down and sniffled. Sonic hated her, and it wasn't a good feeling.

Suddenly she heard a click behind her. She turned around and a door opened to reveal a tall, burgundy female echidna wearing a light purple vest with black satin shorts.

"Hey miss, are you all right?"

"No, I think I'm a little lost."

"You also look cold! You shouldn't wear tank tops this time of night."

"Well I got lost in the daytime…"

The echidna moved from the doorway and invited Amy in. She gratefully accepted and walked in the door.

"By the way, what's your name?" The echidna asked. "I'm Julia the Echidna."

"I'm Amy Rose. It's very nice to meet you." Amy replied back. She looked around the small place. It's reminded her of the Chaotixs' office. It didn't really have any decorations or pictures except for some notes and pictures on a bulletin board in the middle of a wall.

Then another female echidna came into the room, but she was shorter than Julia, and had her dreadlocks pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a violet dress and her fur color kind of looked like Tikal's.

She was also holding some papers. "Hey Julia— She looked up from the papers to see Amy. "Who's this?"

"Her name's Amy. I found her outside, lost. Anyways, Amy this is Michelle, the leader of our group."

Amy had a questioning look on her face. "You're Group?" She queried to Michelle.

Michelle chuckled to herself. "Yeah, we get that a lot. We're kinda like that one group of detectives… uhh, what's their name?"

Amy knew immediately who she was talking about. "The Chaotix you mean?"

"Yeah, wait. How do you know their name?"

"It's not important, but please continue."

"But we're detectives, we just get paid less."

"Chao chao chao chao!" A little chao said.

Everybody turned to see a little hero chao but its halo was pink and it was light blue with dark blue on its hands, feet and chest.

Julia said, "Hey Quartz! This is Amy. And Amy this is Quartz, our chao. And what she meant was Welcome to our home!"

Amy giggled. It really didn't look like a home. It was really small but it looked pretty good aside from it being small.

"So what do you call your group?" Amy asked.

In unison, Michelle, Julia and Quartz said, "We're The Chaotic!"

'_Wow, they have a striking resemblance to The Chaotix.' _Amy thought.

"And we'd like you to be apart of our team!" Michelle announced. Amy thought for a second.

'_Maybe it'll help me get my mind off Sonic.' _"Ok, I'll do it!" Amy said.

"Ok let's get you started!" Julia replied.

SHB: Ok, this is my attempt at a Sonamy. Tell me if you like it or not just NO FLAMES ookay? See ya!


	2. One year later

Love's Surprise's chapter 2

SHB: Hey people! I'm so happy to all that reviewed my story. Thanks! I hug to you all. 'hugs'

On with the story now!

Sonic was sitting on Emerald Beach in a beach chair with an ice cold glass of lemonade in his hand.

It had been awfully dull without Amy chasing him or asking him something likes dates.

Sonic regretted those words he said to her and then on top of it, pushing her in the sand. He let out a loud sigh.

Also, Knuckles was right. She didn't come back and he couldn't believe it. _'Why did I have to say that to her',_ He pondered in his mind.

Sonic finished what was left of the lemonade, got up and picked up the beach chair and ran to Tails' place.

_At Tails' Workshop _

Sonic knocked on Tails' door. Cream was the one who answered it.

"Oh hello Mister Sonic", Cream said cheerfully. Sonic was a little surprised to see Cream here.

"Hey Cream, what are you doing here?" Then the Chaotix were visible in the background.

"Um, what's goin' on here?" He glanced at Haze who looked like she was gonna drop dead any moment cause she was _so_ tired.

Vector was the first to speak. "We're tryin' ta look for Ames. But it's like she just disappeared in thin air." Haze gritted her teeth towards Sonic, who backed up a little. Vector raised his eye brows.

"Uhh… don't mind her, she's just so mad 'cause she ain't get any sleep lately. We been workin' day and night."

Haze then turned her attention to the Chaotix. "Sleep? SLEEP? That's only the start of why I'm mad!" Her hands were balled up into fists and she was breathing heavily.

"I know the reason why Amy left! I TRIED to tell you idiots but no, you wouldn't LISTEN! The reason she left is 'cause Sonic…" She pointed to him trying to jump out a window. He looked over and tried to smile an innocent grin. "He told her he hated her and she ran off! We woulda saved ALOTA sleep AND alota trouble if ya woulda asked who she was previously with in the first place! Some detectives!"

The rest of the Chaotix, Cream and Cheeses' eyes were bigger than dinner plates when Haze yelled that. She wasn't done though.

"Case CLOSED! Now can I get some sleep!"

"Sorry babe, we're not done yet. You said da hedgehog yelled at 'er?" Vector eyed Sonic suspiciously.

"Yeah, remember Shadow?" Shadow hated to do it, but he nodded his head in agreement.

"And hey Sonic, 'member what Knux said? It came TRUE! 'Hope you're happy!"

Haze stomped out of Tails' house, but came back in and grabbed Charmy and carried him like a book.

"You're showin' me where you hide your sugar."

"Uhh, ooookkkaayy…" he tried to reply while shaking up and down.

There was a long silence since Haze left with Charmy, until Cream broke the silence.

"Is… that true Mister Sonic? Did you yell at Amy?" Sonic could see the tears forming in her big brown eyes.

"Um…" He put his arm behind his back. "Well, kind of… yes." Cream then broke in tears, as did Cheese too.

Vector shifted uneasily. One thing he just couldn't stand was a lady crying. He thought he should try to comfort her.

"Now there… we'll find Amy." His eyes then shifted to Sonic. "And I'm sure Sonic didn't mean what he said."

Cream opened her eyes a little and made a tiny sniffle. "Really? Mister Sonic didn't mean it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure the heat was just getting to him that day, so he took it out on someone."

"Oh, thank you Mister Vector!" She hugged Vector and he always blushed if a lady hugged or kissed him on the cheek.

Sonic couldn't believe Vector was covering up for him after all he said to Amy. He then thought, '_I wish I could see you again Amy.'_ His thoughts were immediately interrupted when he looked out the window to see Tails running like heck towards his house.

Tails pushed the door open and started panting after all the running he was doing. Sonic walked up to him and asked him what's wrong.

"Sonic! I'm sooo sorry! I'm didn't mean it! I'm so sorry!" Tails began to apologize.

"Whoa, slow down little bro. What are you sorry for?" Sonic tried to ask Tails.

"Does it have anything to do with Amy?" Espio asked, seeing if something happened.

"No! I lost the Chaos Emerald Sonic found and told me to be careful with. I'm sorry!"

The room was deathly silent for a couple seconds to see what Sonic's reaction was gonna be.

"Tails, it's okay. It's not like you did it on purpose. Anyway, I'm more concerned for my friends than some emerald.

Tails managed to smile, but said something yet again. "Should we try to find it?" They all walked out of the house while deciding what to do.

"Maybe we should call Miss Rouge? She's a treasure hunter." They all turned to Cream who suggested that.

"But we don't even have a phone!" Shadow said, but then took it back when Cream pulled out a cell phone.

"My mommy gave this to me in case of emergencies." She then looked through her phone book and finally found Rouge's number.

She dialed it and called Rouge.

_At the Mall_

Rouge was looking around in a book store at some fantasy books until her cell phone rang.

Everybody in the store looked at her and she went red 'cause this was supposed to be a quiet shop.

Rouge quickly ran out and took out her phone and answered it. "Hello, this is Rouge the Bat speaking."

"Miss Rouge? This is Cream the Rabbit!"

"Oh hi Cream! How are you?" Rouge then sat down on a wooden bench.

"I am fine, but may you please fly down to Tails' house? Like right this second? It is very urgent."

"Um… okay… I'll hurry." Cream hung up, but Rouge had a look of confusion on her face. She put her phone away and ran out of the store avoiding running into the people. When she got outside, she ascended into the air and took flight in the direction to Tails' house.

_At Tails' Workshop_

Sonic was pacing back and forth. He couldn't stand Rouge taking this long… even if Cream just called her two minutes ago, but we all know Sonic was never the patient type.

Cream's cell phone starting ringing of what sounded like chao singing. She sheepishly grinned as everyone gave her a look. She then finally took out her phone and answered it.

"Hello this is Cream the Rabbit speaking; may I help you in any sort of way?" Everyone in the whole room sweat dropped (A/N: Anime style, heh), 'cause Cream always was so polite it was practically scary.

"Hi, it's me Rouge. I'm afraid I can't make it."

Cream's happy expression immediately turned to a look of sadness. "But… why Miss Rouge? This is really important!"

"I know and I'm sorry for that, but I got into a little mishap with a bird and now my wing got sprained. Whatever you needed me for, it'll have to wait."

Cream started crying and making hiccup noises. "But we 'hic' need to 'hic' find a 'hic hic' Chaos Emerald!"

Rouge apologized again and Cream hung up. There was what seemed to be eternal silence if you don't count Cream's little sniffles, until Tails thought of something and decided to speak up.

"Hey Chaotix! Why don't _you _guys look for the Chaos Emerald? You _are_ detectives."

Everybody else in the room turned to them and wondered what they were gonna say. They all looked at each other and whispered things the others couldn't hear. After what seemed to be two minutes, they came to a conclusion.

"Um, sorry but we're not too good with Chaos Emeralds." Espio replied, ruefully.

"WHAT", everyone else, including Cheese, yelled in unison. That made the remaining Chaotix jump.

"But…" Sonic began. "You're detectives for God's sakes! You DETECT things, remember?"

"Yeah, but…" Vector was at a loss for words at the moment. "Those things are bizarre!" Sonic stared at him.

"_SO?_"

"No tellin' what it could do!"

"RRGG, what are we gonna do! Nobody's helping! We need somebody or something that will help us!"

Just then, Haze and Charmy walked back into the door and shoved a paper in Sonic's face.

"What the…?" Sonic moved the paper about to ask her what this is but as if on cue, Haze began to talk.

"When I went outside, I collapsed from too little sleep shortly after, and Charmy decided to listen in to you guys and heard everything so he tried to wake me up and after a lot of swatting, I finally woke up and he told me. So we went to Station Square and found that on the ground." She pointed to the paper she gave Sonic.

Sonic carefully read it word for word. There weren't a lot of words, but it was very helpful. It said,

_Need a case to solve? Or did you just lose something as small as an earring? Either way, the Chaotic detectives are here for you! Our number is 412-736-4472. Don't hesitate! Plus, we pay really cheap. _

Sonic couldn't read the Chaotic part. It was a little smudged from being stepped on and rolling in the streets. But all he needed was detectives. That was the key word.

"Hey Cream! Can I use your cell for a sec?" He asked, not taking his eyes from the paper.

"Sure Mister Sonic!" Cream replied cheerfully, as she handed him her cell phone.

He flipped it open with his thumb, and began to dial the number.

"412…" He muttered to himself. "736…" He glanced once more. "4472." Sonic held the phone up to ear and patiently waited for someone to pick up.

_The Chaotic's Office _

Julia was sitting at her desk with her feet kicked up on it as she sat, her eyes closed and hands behind her head. She shifted her foot to be in a more comfortable position, but she accidentally hit a button on the phone which read 'loud ring'.

_RIIIIIIIIIINNNGG! _Julia's dreadlocks stood up like a cat's fur would, she waved her arms around faster than she could blink, and she fell straight out of her seat and the chair fell right on top of her.

"…Ow…" Julia simply managed to say before she tried to get up. She pushed the chair off herself and climbed up onto her desk, and pushed the 'loud ring' so it would stop ringing loud.

Julia started to rub her head. "Man… that was louder than a cat screeching _and_ fingernails down a chalkboard." She said to no one in particular.

The phone rang again but not as loud as the last ring and Julia answered it.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Um, yes this is Sonic the Hedgehog. I heard you guys are detectives, and we need your help 'cause we lost a Chaos Emerald.

"Hmm… how much will you pay?"

"Uhh, will…" From the phone, it sounded to Julia like he was talking and arguing with people and rummaging through stuff. He finally got on the phone again.

"Will twenty dollars cover it?"

"Yeah… I guess. Where should we meet you Mister Sonic?"

"Emerald Beach I think."

"Ok, we'll meet you there; let's say in about twenty minutes?"

"OK! Bye!" Sonic replied hurriedly and really loud. He hung up, and Julia started talking to herself.

"Ok, note to self: learn to read lips and gets ear plugs." She wasn't all that mad; shortly after she excitedly called for the rest of the team.

"MICHELLE, AMES, QUARTZ! WE GOT A CASE!" Everybody ran into the room to get ready to leave.

"Chao chao chao!" Translation: Hooray! Let's go!

"You said it Quartz!" Replied Michelle, who was wearing her silk violet dress and her same black shoes.

"Hey Julia, who was it?" Asked Amy who was wearing a dark blue top with a gold star in the center, blue jean shorts, red boots with a white stripe on it,(A/N: Her old boots!) and her red burette.

Julia then got a thoughtful look on her face. "Uhh…" Amy grinned and shook her head. "You hit your head again, didn't you?"

"NO! Well… maybe… _possibly_…" She grinned sheepishly as the rest chuckled to themselves.

"Well, ready to go, leader?" Michelle queried to Julia. Julia smiled as she remembered when they made her leader.

_Flashback _

_This is about one month ago, when Michelle, the leader of the Chaotic broke her arm._

"_You can't work in your condition." Amy said. She was trying to comfort Michelle while she sat on her bed._

"_Ok, fine I won't. But Julia will have to be leader while my arm is healing."_

_Julia was standing in the doorway with a confident look on her face. She then saluted them and said in a funny voice,_

"_Dun worry cap' in! I 'ave everythin' unda control."_

_Michelle shook her head. Julia was gonna be one weird leader._

_Three weeks later (still a flashback)_

"_Well girls, I'm all healed!" Michelle happily skipped out of her room._

"_That's great Michelle!" Amy said. _

"_Yeah." Julia said. "Now you can go back to being leader!"_

_Michelle grinned from ear to ear. "Nope, I've decided since you were such a good leader, I'm making you leader."_

_Julia stood there for a moment, then her eyes got all big and glazed with tears like a little child._

"_Re-really" She managed to squeak out. "OH BOY! I CAN'T BELIVE IT! OHBOYOHBOYOHBOY!" She started jumping around like a kid. Amy and Michelle exchanged grins and shook their heads. As for Quartz… she joined in on the jumping._

_End of Flashback_

Julia, Amy, Michelle and Quartz ran out the door with their small backpack which carried their detective stuff.

"Ok girls! We have to meet our clients at Emerald Beach." Amy cringed as she remembered those hurtful words. But that was in the past. She was over Sonic now.

"You all right Ames?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Michelle.

"Yeah, I'm all right. Now let's go!" She ran ahead of the team. Julia and Michelle turned to each other and just shrugged.

_At Emerald Beach_

Sonic tried not to pace, but his feet got the best of him. He nearly made a long hole in the sand by just pacing. The others watched him pace 'cause they had nothing better to do.

Tails then looked at his watch. "They should be arriving soon, Sonic. In about 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Someone call for us?"

Everyone immediately looked up in shock. Julia raised an eye brow. "Well, did you?"

"Yeah, I did." Sonic replied. He then turned to see a pink hedgehog running up towards the group. "Sorry girls, I tripped back there."

"Oh, it's ok Ames." Michelle replied coolly.

Amy's attention then turned to see Sonic. Her eyes widened in shock. Sonic jaw dropped to the sand, but he finally whispered something.

"Amy."

SHB: Ooh, cliffie! What's Amy gonna say? How's everyone gonna react? Find out in the next chapter! Right now, review please. Oh, and it's my birthday today! See ya!


	3. Things get a little Chaotic

Love's Surprises chapter 3

HSB: Omigosh! I got such good reviewers! Special thanks to, well everybody! 'huggles everybody' Oh and now returning, Chocola! My assistant!

Chocola: I was on vacation! On to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, but I own lost souls! I'm the Grim Reaper! MUAHAHAHA! 'the REAL Grim comes in'

Grim: I SHALL HAVE YOUR SOUL FOR THAT!

Me: AHHH! I TAKE IT BACK! BACK I SAY! 'jumps out a window' On with the story!

Love's Surprises

Sonic just stared at Amy in complete awe. Tears were starting to form in his eyes from not seeing her in a long time, and from not blinking.

Michelle looked back and forth from Sonic to Amy and vise versa. She finally broke the silence and asked Amy if she knew him.

"Yes" was all Amy managed to squeak out of her mouth. And when Julia said they should get back to the case, almost everyone behind Sonic starting crying in joy.

"AMY, YOU'RE BACK!" Cream shouted in joy. She ran up to Amy and gave her a loving hug.

"Hey Cream! And everyone else…" She gave them all a happy smile, trying to avoid Sonic's gaze.

"Ames, you know these people?" Julia inquired curiously. Amy turned to look at Julia.

"Um, yeah I did. I knew them before I went to live with you guys… er girls!" Michelle shook her head at the weird pun.

Sonic finally snapped out of his trance and decided it was time to apologize to Amy.

"Uhh, hey Amy", Sonic said nervously. Amy's smile drooped as she looked at Sonic.

"Hey Sonic. How are you?" She asked drearily.

"Listen, what I said a year ago isn't true. I don't hate you Amy. I know it was wrong and there's no excuse for saying all those awful things to a person like you, and for that I'm sorry."

Amy looked at Sonic for a few seconds, and then finally answered, "You're forgiven."

Sonic gave her a small smile but was shocked when she didn't give him one of her hugs.

"Ok, now you guys said that you lost a Chaos Emerald?" Julia said, trying to get off of the mushiness.

"Yeah, we did. I lost it somewhere on this beach." Tails replied, still a little displeased with himself.

All of the Chaotix, except Haze were staring at the group of girls. Vector then asked a really weird question.

"Why are you guys girls?" Julia looked at Vector and raised an eye brow. She then answered with the weirdest answer ever.

"Oh sir I'm_ so _sorry, but God chose us to be girls and we didn't really have a choice. We would've been boys but it's just that darn thing called fate."

It took Vector a few seconds to think about what she said. He then laughed out loud. He turned back to the group of girls.

"Ok, which one of you said dat— Vector immediately shut up when he noticed the burgundy echidna known as Julia. His eyes scanned her up and down. Then a sly smile appeared on his long snout.

"Well… what's your name, sexy?" Vector asked in a kind-of low but 'charming' tone. Julia heard him and flushed a deeper red than her fur.

Michelle then took this opportunity to tease her. Julia always told people that she would never fall for a guy's charm, because she was a loner. Although Michelle told her countless times that she probably has a soul mate waiting for her somewhere.

"Aww, does Julia find out that she _can _fall for a guy?" Michelle said in her cute voice. Julia's face then turned into red, hot anger. Her head slowly turned to Michelle and Amy.

"Let's just look for the stupid Chaos Emerald, ok?" Her voice was shaking with embarrassment and anger. Julia calmed down and then asked Tails where he had the Chaos Emerald last.

"Well… I think I was flying over the water. But it could be in the sand too. When I left, the tide came in and it washed over everything that could've been on the beach."

The Chaotic stood still and silent for a few moments, until Amy started whispering to them. From what seemed like they came to a conclusion, Amy nodded and turned to everyone else.

"Well since we can't just go swimming 'cause our clothes will get all see through and we don't know if the Emerald is even in the sand. So we have to pull out the secret weapon."

Sonic cast a weird glance at them. "What's the 'secret weapon'?" Julia expected the 'secret weapon' to be right behind them, but when she checked, it wasn't there.

"Huh boy, not again", Amy mumbled under her breath. Amy looked over to the doughnut shop and saw the 'secret weapon' eating some glazed doughnuts.

Amy started walking over to the doughnut shop. She went in and grabbed Quartz but for a small chao, she was pretty strong. Amy tried to drag Quartz out of the shop but not before Quartz grabbed onto things and everything fell over. And it also didn't help Quartz was screaming bloody murder.

People walking on sidewalks stopped to stare at the scene Amy and Quartz were making. Even Sonic and the rest of his friends stared. Then Espio nudged Vector.

"This reminds me of the time we tried to take sugar away from Charmy." Vector merely chuckled, but Charmy got an irritated look on his face.

"Yeah, well what about Vector, huh? He whined about his batteries going dead for hours! And after the first hour he got new batteries but he wouldn't let it go that he suffered a _tragic_ loss." That's when Julia butt-in.

"_Hey!_" She snarled at Charmy. "Batteries going dead in your CD player _is _a verybad thing! I 'member one time I was listening to my favorite Elton John song and then the batteries suddenly went dead! It was a flippin' _tragedy_!"

The whole Chaotix stared at her like she was some mental person, but Vector grinned at her. He then pointed to her and said,

"At least _someone _understands my pain!" Julia was about to reply until Amy finally made it over to them with Quartz at hand.

"Introducing the 'secret weapon', Quartz the Hero Chao", Michelle said in a bold kind-of voice, or at least attempted to. Everybody stared incredulously at the little hero chao until Espio started laughing uncontrollably. The Chaotic stared at him and shook their head. He didn't even know what he was laughing at. Quartz started to cry.

Michelle took notice of this and glowered at Espio. He opened his eyes a little and immediately stopped. She had a _mean _glare. Although for some strange reason, he thought she looked cute mad.

"Uh, I'm very sorry", Espio tried to apologize, but it came out shaky since he was getting a little intimidated by her. "But it's just a chao." Michelle rose a brow at him.

"And that's supposed to mean what? Her name actually means what she does. And what I mean is she searches for gems. Just like your name means something like a spy, or a detective."

Espio got a small look of shock on his face. "It _does_?" Michelle shrugged. She was no longer angry at him.

"Well, not really but is your nickname Espy?" Espio got annoyed at that name. Vector, Charmy and Shadow teased him about that every time he looked at a cute girl. They always said something like "Aww, is wittle Espy in luuuve?" He nodded at Michelle.

"Well, there ya go! Espy means those things I just told you." Espio just stood still, and muttered the word wow to himself. Amy then told Quartz to go find the Chaos Emerald. The hero chao nodded then started flying wildly in each direction on the beach, sniffing every inch of it. The whole Chaotic sweat dropped. (A/N: Anime style again!)

"Well… I never said she was _serious_ about it." Michelle muttered. Quartz dove into the water, causing waves from her wild swimming. She continued this for several minutes until she stopped and went deeper under water. When she came back up to the surface, she held a light purple Chaos Emerald in her hands.

"The Chaos Emerald", Tails yelled excitedly. Espio nudged Michelle. She looked over at him with a questioning look.

"Sorry for laughing about your chao." Michelle held her hand up in defeat.

"Nah, it's really my fault. I shouldn't have got so mad. But I'll forgive you anyway." She said with a satisfied smile. Espio returned the smile.

"Ditto", He replied, flirting with her a little. Shadow noticed this and nudged Vector. Vector grinned evilly and rubbed his hands together. He was going to mention THIS to him when the Chaotic left.

Quartz swam to the shore and got picked up by Amy. Amy yanked it off of Quartz when she noticed the little chao nibbling it. Quartz gave Amy a thoughtful look until the look turned into a sulking look.

"_Chao"_, which meant "Darn". Amy pointed a finger threateningly at Quartz.

"Hey, watch it buddy." Amy playfully warned Quartz but ended up petting her on her head with two fingers because she still had the Chaos Emerald at hand. Amy walked over to Tails and handed it to him. Tails responded to them by thanking them.

"Thanks!" Julia smiled but then went 'ahem'. Amy got what she was hinting. She then held out her hand to Sonic. He got a weird look like she wanted to hold his hand or something. She rolled her eyes and rubbed her thumb and two fingers together like a bellboy hinting for a tip, which was exactly what she was hinting for.

Sonic grabbed Amy's hand in his hands and held them. "Why not let me slide since you have a big crush on me?" Sonic said, with one of his cocky smiles she used to admire… but not anymore.

Amy pulled her hand out of his, which shocked him a little because one year ago, she would have gone wild over that. She put her free hand on her hip and said, "Look Sonic, just pay and don't try to get out of it with a cocky smile and a wink."

Sonic was still a little shocked, but he got the twenty dollars and gave it to her. It was all in five dollar bills, so Amy counted it just to make sure nothing was missing. She then handed the rest of her team a five dollar bill, including herself and Quartz who said she was going to buy more doughnuts later.

Before they left, Vector walked up to Julia and asked, "How 'bout a date sometime babe?" She looked thoughtful for a moment they said,

"Nah." Vector drooped into sadness until she said, "How about a cup of coffee tomorrow?" Julia smiled at the look of shock on his face. He was still taking in what just happened. A GIRL was asking HIM?

Vector suddenly brightened up. "Starbucks?"

"I'll be waitin' for ya!" She then caught up with the rest of her team and they back to their office. Vector felt really lightheaded and nearly passed-out before Shadow and Espio ran over to catch him.

Sonic watched Amy and the rest of them go, but he kept his eye on Amy the whole way. Finally he noticed she didn't have her normal dress on. Or those clothes one year ago. He snapped out of his thoughts when Cream put her hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything okay Mister Sonic?"

"Yeah… everything's fine. I gotta go." Sonic waved bye to everyone and sped off in the distance. Thoughts were running in his head the whole way.

'_Why do **I** care that she did that? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! I don't have a care in the world. Or maybe I… nah, it's probably nothing.'_

Sonic stopped running and sat down right where he was. He was at the Mystic Ruins somewhere in a forest. He then imagined Amy's cute face with her pretty green eyes…

"WHOA! What the heck am I thinking about!" He shouted to no one in particular. Sonic started sweating cold sweat. He couldn't shake this thought he was having.

'_Do I… **like **Amy?'_

HSB: Sorry to leave ya hangin', but so did ya like it?

Chocola: I'm not sure… Vector got a date!

HSB: So?

Chocola: That goes against the rules of nature!

HSB: 'shrugs' So do you, but you don't see me complaining.

Chocola: I own nature! You don't do that to MY nature!

HSB: Ahem… 'points behind Chocola'

Chocola: 'looks behind himself and his eyes get bigger than anything'

Mother Nature: Care to REPEAT that little comment? 'cracks knuckles'

HSB: 'turns to people reading' Boy, we just love to make the supernatural try to kill us! Well review _now_ please 'cause this could get ugly! See ya!


End file.
